Onii-chan is an idiot!
by Deathday1313
Summary: "I love my brother, I really do...just not in THAT sense!" Ritsu and Masamune are biological brothers, two years apart from each other. Watch them as they go through their innocent childhood, maturity, school, family, relationships and a lot more! "I respect my brother, okay! There is NOTHING between us!" Just a drabble series, nothing much (will not update frequently) (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is just a drabble series, nothing special :3**

**Yeah, and as you can see from the title and summary, this is an AU where Takano and Onodera are brothers and well…let's see what happens :33**

**And like I said, this is a drabble series, so there's no connection, just a bunch of ideas in mixed up order. Though, I'm contemplating on whether to let them be in a relationship or not, so that's still to be decided~**

**And…yeah! Hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

><p>"Masamune-nii, can I ask you something?" Ritsu spoke softly as he knocked on the door.<p>

"Yeah, come in." Ritsu entered his brother's bedroom and found him situated at his desk, studying. Masamune turned around in his seat and pulled his glasses off. "What's wrong?"

"Ah…well…" Ritsu trailed off as he plopped himself down on Masamune's bed. "Uhm…how do I put this…u-uh…" Ritsu stared hard at the ceiling, his face turning redder by the minute. Masamune sighed softly and moved over to where his brother was and sat down on the side of the bed and glanced at him.

"Just tell me bluntly." Ritsu chewed his bottom lip, before asking,

"How do you French kiss?"

Masamune blinked once, then twice, then…

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP! I'M HAVING PROBLEMS YOU KNOW!" Ritsu shouted as he whacked the older with his pillow. Masamune fell off his bed, snickering as he clutched his stomach.

"Ugh, I'm leaving! I hate you!" Ritsu marched towards the door before Masamune grabbed his ankle.

"Waiwai-*wheeze* Oh man! Wait just give me- *snort* a minute!" Ritsu rolled his eyes and waited for his brother to calm down.

"Haa…" Masamune sighed before sitting back on the bed. "So, is this cause of your girlfriend or what?" Ritsu blushed, before looking away.

"Y-Yeah, I mean, it's not like she's asking for it or anything, but I thought I would try it." Masamune raised an eyebrow.

"Easy, just stick your tongue in her mouth." Ritsu blushed again and rubbed his face.

"Yeah I know! But…what after?" Masamune stared at his younger brother blankly.

"Did you seriously just ask that question?"

"S-Shut up! I'm new to this!" Masamune nodded and sighed.

"Okay, just shape your hand into lips and kiss it, then push your tongue in and do that shit for a few minutes and you've become a changed man." Ritsu glared at the other male, sighing exasperatedly.

"You don't think I haven't tried that yet?"

...

...

...

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE HOPELESS MAN!" Masamune hit the bed with his hand as he continuously laughed. Ritsu drew his lips to a thin line and scratched the back of his head.

"F-Fine, I won't do it then." Masamune calmed down from his laughing fit as he glanced at his younger brother in amusement.

"I'll go now, sorry for disturbing your studies." Ritsu spoke softly as he walked towards the door again. Masamune only sighed once more, knowing that his younger brother would go into a sulking session, due to the raven's teasing.

"Okay, Ritsu, I'll be serious, come back here." Ritsu turned his head to glance at the raven. Masamune beckoned him over with his hand.

"Walk back over here and stand in front of me." The brunette slowly shuffled over to the raven, prepared for another load of teasing. Masamune's tone suddenly changed.

"You're gonna have to promise me…that whatever happens in here, stays in here. Okay?" Ritsu blinked in surprise at his brother's low and serious tone, and gazed into amber eyes, finding no amusement in them. Ritsu swallowed heavily.

"P-Promise…"

"You swear on your life?"

"I-I swear." Ritsu stiffened slightly when his older brother stood, their proximity too close for comfort.

"U-Uhm…Masamune-nii?" Ritsu flinched slightly when he felt the brush of a hand close to his jaw. He felt his face being tilted up, and found himself looking into amber eyes once more.

"I'm going to show you..." Masamune murmured softly before pressing his lips against his brother's.

"Hnn?!" Ritsu jolted up in shock, feeling his brother's tongue running across the seam of his lips. Ritsu attempted to yell in protest before feeling Masamune's tongue slide into his mouth. Ritsu gripped the raven's shirt as his eyes slowly slid shut, his knees weakening slightly.

Masamune noticed this and wrapped an arm around the other, keeping him standing as he swirled his tongue around Ritsu's. It wasn't long before Ritsu responded and they soon found themselves in a battle of dominance. Masamune let Ritsu win this time before breaking the kiss for much needed air. Ritsu's eyes were glazed over as his cheeks were decorated with a heavy blush. Masamune chuckled softly at this as he caressed his younger brother's cheek.

"See? You know how to do it already." Ritsu's eyes slowly moved up to gaze at Masamune, who was smiling softly at the brunette.

"Good on you." Masamune released the other and ruffled his hair before heading back to his desk. Ritsu blushed at the realisation at what he just did - and with his brother too - and whipped his head around to yell at the other when-

"Masamune! Ritsu! I'm home!" The two brothers turned their heads around to the voice that had come from downstairs. Ritsu moved to open the bedroom door when he watched a hand slam it back close.

"W-Wha—…" A warm breath caressing his exposed neck cut off Ritsu.

"Don't tell anyone of what transpired in my room." Ritsu felt his cheeks burn up once more.

"Yeah right! Like I'd ever! Baka-nii!" The brunette spoke hurriedly as he rushed out of the raven's room. Masamune watched him run off and laughed softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo…what do you think? :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii everyone! Thank you to Zokou-Chan, Guest, Everlasting Snow Princess, natalie1668, Levinya, SaySaeri, Senshi Shura, Guest, NinjaDeathKidTwiHostTMI and Darky303 for reviewing!**

**And to SaySaeri, yeah that's probably a good idea ahahs XD I'll write one sometime later in the future C:**

**Ah, also, I should mention their ages so people won't get confused ^^; So in the previous chapter, Masamune was 18 while Ritsu was 16, and in this chapter Masamune is 6 while Ritsu is 4 (:**

**And now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOOM!<strong>_

"U-Uwah!" Ritsu yelped as he slipped off his bed. He trembled as he heard another deep rumble.

_**BOOM!**_

"F-Fuee…" Ritsu cried, hugging his teddy close to his chest as the lightning flashed brightly through his curtains. Shakily, he stood, suddenly falling to the floor again as another boom sounded. Ritsu shut his eyes tight, curling up against the side of his bed, afraid to make a movement.

The rain proved to make matters worse, pitter-pattering harshly down against his window as the sound resonated everywhere in the house. Soon another thunder came down upon the household, and left the small brunette to cry silently, rocking back and forth as he covered his ears.

"_M-Mamaaaa…_" Ritsu whimpered as he wiped his eyes. "Mamaaa…w-where are you?" He sniffled as he peeped over at his bedside table to glance at the alarm clock. 9:00pm. That was when Ritsu's mother would come home from work, and by 10pm his father would return as well.

"_Mamaaaa…_" Ritsu wailed, curling up into a ball on the floor as the thunder continuously boomed loudly. "Please come home…" The brunette whispered as he sobbed silently, holding his teddy in a tight grip and gasped as the lightning came through again.

It had been half an hour, and the young boy began to worry.

"M-Mama's not home yet…why isn't she home?" Ritsu scrambled to stand up but crouched almost immediately when another thunder sounded. It began to hail and the sound was unbearable for the poor brunette.

"Nnhh!" Ritsu cupped his ears and shut his teary eyes when multiple lightning strikes shone through his window. It soon subsided, and the brunette slowly moved to open his bedroom door, watching in slight fear as it creaked open.

"I-It's so dark…" Ritsu murmured as he held his teddy tightly, slowly walking into the darkness. He whimpered as the hail began to hit the roof loudly and continued to slowly walk down the hall. Suddenly a series of thunder and lightning shook the house all at once and brought Ritsu to see a strange shadow lurking ahead.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Ritsu wailed as he ran into any bedroom, sobbing loudly as he slammed the door shut and dove immediately onto the bed, attempting to roll himself up into the sheets.

"NOOO! NOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Ritsu opened his teary eyes to stare into another pair of eyes.

"AAAHHHH!" Ritsu was about to run when-

"Ritsu! What are you yelling about?!" Masamune whispered harshly, grasping his wrist so that the brunette wouldn't run away. Ritsu turned his head and watched as Masamune rubbed his eye.

"M-Masa-niiiiiiiiii!" Ritsu jumped onto the sleepy raven and clung onto him, crying his eyes out into the raven's chest. Masamune sighed as he rubbed his back, watching in relief as Ritsu's sobs died down.

"What's wrong, Ritsu?" Masamune pulled away to wipe away the tear-stained cheeks with his pyjama sleeve. The brunette began to elaborate when another sound of thunder boomed, sending Ritsu right into Masamune's arms again.

"Ahh," Masamune murmured in understanding. "Did the storm scare you?" The raven asked softly as he ran his fingers through Ritsu's hair, falling back onto the bed as he did so. Ritsu nodded fervently, hiding his face in Masamune's chest and trembled as another thunder rumbled through.

"I heard you calling for Mama. Why do you need her?" Ritsu let out a few hiccups before sniffling.

"I-I wanted M-Mama b-because- *hic* -t-the storm was s-scary- *hic* -but sh-she's not home!" The brunette managed to speak. Masamune sighed softly.

"Mama should be home soon-"

"B-But it's already been a long long long time! Wh-What if Mama got hurt?!" Ritsu sobbed.

"Ritsu," The raven started. "It hasn't been too long, she said that she might work a little more today anyway. It's okay, don't cry anymore." Masamune moved to wipe Ritsu's eyes and sat up to grab some tissues from the box at his bedside table.

"Come on, blow your nose." The raven spoke softly as he pressed the tissues to Ritsu's nose. The brunette blew his nose as he held his teddy tightly. Masamune threw away the tissue and turned back to press a kiss to Ritsu's forehead. Looking up at the raven, Ritsu crawled onto Masamune and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face into Masamune's shoulder.

"Masa-nii, how are you not scared of the storm?" The brunette questioned softly, flinching when the thunder came around again. The raven rubbed his back and smiled.

"Because you're with me, that's why I'm not scared." Ritsu pulled away to gaze into his brother's eyes.

"Me? But that doesn't make any sense!" Ritsu shook his head. Masamune smiled and nuzzled his nose with Ritsu's.

"I need to be a brave big brother to you." Ritsu blinked at Masamune's answer before pouting.  
>"B-But, that's hard!" Masamune shook his head.<p>

"It's not hard, because I'm with you. Like I said, I'm not scared because you're with me, and I don't feel alone anymore." Ritsu stared at him in awe, with Masamune gazing at him. "That's why we should always stay together, okay?" Ritsu blinked a couple of times before nodding fervently.

"U-un! We should stay together! Forever! Promise!" Masamune smiled and hugged the brunette tightly.

"Ritsu, I love you." Ritsu giggled and hugged his brother just as tightly.

"I love you too Masa-nii!" The raven smiled at this as he fell back onto the bed with his little brother in his arms.

"Come on, let's sleep now."

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

"KYAAAA!" Ritsu screamed and huddled close to Masamune, who burst out laughing.

"Oh Ritsu!" The raven chuckled and held Ritsu in his arms. "You are so cute!"

"H-Hush up!" The brunette pouted at the older. Masamune simply smiled lovingly as he moved to pull the blankets up around them.

"Let's go to sleep now." Masamune rested his forehead against Ritsu's. "Goodnight." He spoke softly. Ritsu fidgeted a little before moving up to press a kiss to Masamune's cheek.

"G-Goodnight…" Holding each other close, they soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"I told you they were in here," A woman giggled. "There's nothing to worry about." She spoke softly to the male who stood by her side.<p>

"Haa…thank goodness, I really thought Ritsu ran outside or something." He murmured.

"In the middle of the night? You know he's scared of thunder, love." The male shrugged.

"Well sorry for overreacting…" The woman smiled and walked into the bedroom, pressing a small kiss to both of her sons' heads.

"Goodnight Ritsu, goodnight Masamune." She murmured tenderly as the male joined her as well, ruffling their heads gently before quietly closing the bedroom door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another chapter done! ^_^ Hope you guys liked it! See you soon!<strong>


End file.
